PMD: Lousy Gatekeepers
by PikaxLilly22
Summary: First fic. Pikachu and Torchic already signed up for the guild. However, this is not one of the reasons they signed up for. Based on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon.


_**First Pokemon Fic. It's based on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Darkness but I wrote this for a while. I just thought this for the heck of it and it's a miracle I uploaded it. Enjoy.**_

_**Flashbacks are in Italics and this whole story is on Pikachu's POV.**_

* * *

><p>"How did we get into this mess…?" I thought as I was laying down on my nest like bed, restless. I just grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and started to write in it. Well, I could write before the strange events that happened, but let's see if writing works. I started my writing.<p>

'It felt like it was just yesterday after I was in the guild with my trusted partner, Torchic. We just stopped a bad Pokémon and we felt like on top of the world. Torchic and I woke up and after doing our motto with the rest of the guild members…'

"_Okay, Pokémon! Time to get to work!" Chatot said, like usual._

"_HOORAY!" Everyone, including Torchic and I cheered._

"_Come on, Torchic! We have to pick out another mission and stop more Pokémon outlaws." I said as cheery as possible, since I know Torchic was shy._

"_Okay!" Torchic said, with the same cheery tone._

_I smiled when I saw Torchic's enthusiasm. We were going to rush upstairs to pick out a mission and stop more bad Pokémon when suddenly, we heard Loudred yell, _

"_HEY! You two!" _

_Torchic and I saw Loudred run towards us. We just stood there as Loudred stopped in a halt, looking at us._

"_We need your help with something today!" He said. Torchic and I just looked at each other but as soon as we saw Loudred walk again, we followed. Loudred walked towards Diglett and said,_

"_Diglett, I brought them." _

"_Thank you Loudred." Diglett thanked him. Loudred stood next to Diglett and looked at us._

"_You two are doing sentry duty today!" He said. Torchic and I exchanged confused looks._

"_Sorry, it's just that I have to do my Dad's job for the day. Please, try your best and succeed. Bye!" _

_And with that said, Diglett left._

"_And that's THAT." Loudred said happily. Torchic suddenly got nervous and flapped her wings_

"_Huh? How did we get involved in this?" My partner said, already frantic. _

"_Shut your YAP! NO MORE BELLYACHING! GO DO YOUR DUTY!" Loudred exclaimed loudly. So loudly, we fell, sitting down. Croagunk watched and so did Chatot from afar. We just stood up. Torchic was still dizzy._

"_Ow… my head hurts…" She said. I was just rubbing my flat ears. _

_After a short while, we looked over at Loudred. He started explaining what we were supposed to do. Torchic and I looked at each other, still confused. We still lacked experience. Of course, since we just arrived like three days ago! Torchic and I still looked over at each other and then back at Loudred._

"_Understood?" He asked._

"_Somewhat." I said. Loudred got angry and yells,_

"_Really? You're not just messing with me, ARE you?" _

"_No, i-it's just that we never have done this job before." Torchic said, already shaking a bit._

"_Look, all you two have to do is inspect the Pokémon footprints and then you tell me what Pokémon they are. Understood?" Loudred said._

"_Understood." I said._

"_Good! Then let's get to work!" Loudred said._

I kept writing into my journal. All I saw was a few scribbles. I sighed but just kept writing. I didn't care if I was going to take a lot of pages but I needed to take out my anger. Better on a piece of paper than shocking someone… right? I just looked at a spot I haven't scribbled on yet and continued writing there.

'Torchic and I went down to climbing down the hole. Man, was it dark down here. Now we know why Diglett can get here easily, but us? We almost bumped into each other and into a wall, but we still got to our sentry post for the time being.'

"_Are you two in position yet?" We could hear Loudred yell._

"_Yep!" Torchic and I yelled back._

"_Alright, let's start!" Loudred said as we started to inspect the footprints. _

'And boy, was this job hard… we literally had to guess the footprints that came in our way and that we did, but in the end... well, let's just say you did not want to be there to listen what Chatot had to say to us..' I thought and kept writing.

"_Your sentry duty performance results we're so awful! You two slackers failed so many times! Did you do anything besides goof off?" Chatot exclaimed. Torchic and I actually stayed silent, not knowing how to respond. Loudred, however... well… he was clearly angry._

"_You two got SO many wrong! I even got in TROUBLE for it!" He yelled, and I was rubbing my ears. Chatot glared at Loudred._

"_Don't you dare blame anyone else! Sentry duty is a cooperative job! Therefore, for this… this failed job, there is no reward!" He started. _

"_What?" Loudred yelled._

"_Furthermore, you'll also go without dinner tonight!" Chatot finished and flew off. _

_Soon, it was dinnertime. My favorite time! But since Loudred, Torchic and I got punished, we have to watch everyone eat. My stomach was growling and it needed food badly but Torchic and Loudred were also starving._

"_So hungry…" I said. Loudred started to growl as soon as I said that and glared at us. I have seen angry faces, but this one was just creepy. Torchic and I couldn't help but shiver a bit._

"_Please don't glare at us." Torchic said, quite scared. Loudred just kept glaring at us. _

_And later on it was bedtime, which kind of explains why I muttered about getting into the mess little Torchic and I got into. Loudred was at the end of the room, still glaring at us. It's like that glare is still there! And it won't go away!_

"_Can you please let it go? Pikachu and I need our sleep." Torchic said. Loudred just kept his face, still glaring at us._

"_Well that ISN'T going to work." I thought as I laid down on my nest like bed. Torchic did the same but neither of us could sleep. Loudred's glaring felt like it was still in the room and we were literally scared. And hungry. Let's not forget hungry. _

So in the end, Torchic and I just laid down, glancing at each other while we felt the glare of the angry loud Pokémon in the same room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And so here ends the little short fic which, I know I'll get shot, flamed, criticized or anything of the sort. Thank you for reading. Review if you want. See you on the next fic I write. If I write any. Ta!<strong>_

_**~PikaxLilly22**_


End file.
